


The Abyss Looks Back

by classyspider



Category: Doctor Who, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 04:29:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8387230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/classyspider/pseuds/classyspider
Summary: A one shot set just before Lord of the Rings and just after Trial of the Timelords part of my The Time of the Dragon series.  The Doctor must know what happened to his friend Peri but what will the glimpse of the future show him?





	

The Abyss Looks back  
A one shot set just before Lord of the Rings and just after Trial of the Timelords part of my The Time of the Dragon series. The Doctor must know what happened to his friend Peri but what will the glimpse of the future show him?  
Far out in the galaxy there was a lonely planet called Arda or Middle Earth since the first sentient life rose, many perils and great battles challenged the peace that reigned. The long lives of elves made them aloof and stubborn. In any world man was a cruel master. The dwarves sought the riches of the earth, at a great cost. Worse was the land of Mordor where Sauron made a thing of pure evil, a single golden ring that had power over all others. News had finally reached the golden forests of Lothlórien to the lady Galadriel whose heart was troubled. Many things she had seen in her mirror none more confusing then what she saw now, a bright blue box that seemed to be flying through the stars.   
She was just about to seek the council of the elven lords when a great wheezing and a gust of wind showed the blue box fading into existence. A man in a very colorful coat stumbled out his frizzy blond hair dirty with ash.   
“Hello I’m The Healer now where am I?” he asked in a tired tone. Galadriel was even more concerned now this man was more than he seemed, old and familiar? Her mind sensed his very nature was hidden and dangerous she did not dare delve deeper was he one of Gandalf’s people?   
“Healer? You are in the forests of Lothlórien of Arda I am Galadriel. May I ask have you come to aid us?” She remembered now a very long time ago a man going by the same name had helped her, with the coming peril an outsider could give a new perspective.   
The man paused a moment deep in thought “In time my dear, I must rest, I have no way of knowing what happened to my friend, and my future is uncertain.” He sighed with weariness.   
“A trade then, tell me your story, I will tell you the dangers of this world, there may be a way for you to see what became of your friend when we finish.” Galadriel was now curious she could repay her debt and seek council at the same time. The Healer told of the deceit of his people, Time lords who set a trial to cover up their own mistakes. Even worse was the prosecutor who he was told, was the dark evil nature of his own being, a fixed point in time The Valeyard. His companion had been abandoned in the crossfire her fate uncertain. Galadriel told of the ring of power that had been found now, foreshadowing the loss of her own people from Middle Earth.   
“Here is my mirror perilous or good things it may show, promise me you will return someday to aid us?” she said, The healer had never gone back on his word.   
Similar to the vortex, The Doctor thought in apprehension wondering what he would see but he had to know. He remembered Lady Galadriel older then he was, a sort of beautiful hazard if crossed. In the mirror at first he saw only a reflection of the night sky before it rippled showing Peri at a celebration alive and well. The Doctor sighed in relief but then the image changed to a man shouting his lips clearly saying “time will obey me.” Was that what he would become The doctor wondered, another image flashed by showing a tearful goodbye in front of the TARDIS a weeping angel in the background. It was one of his fears to always be alone always losing the ones he cared about. The Doctor tried to pull away but he saw those dreadful eyes full of hate and anger before he collapsed back gasping.   
“Are those…events?” he could not even finish the thought it was too dreadful. “They may be from the future that could never come to pass, I do not know.” Galadriel quietly answered her eyes showed that she had also seen her own danger.   
“Very well,” The Doctor said his tone once again boisterous to hide his pain. “I will return like I promised it may be at a time unlooked for.” He added cautiously knowing the TARDIS could land him too late. Nodding goodbye The Doctor ran from the glade running truly from his future.   
In the tower of Saruman the Wise there was a flash of light as a man appeared in front of the wizard. The man grinned such was his presence that Saruman backed away a step stunned by the power he sensed. “War, Saurman I have been sent to light the flames of war. Gandalf will soon appear just as you have planned, but there is another man just as dangerous you must help me capture, his name is The Healer.


End file.
